White Horse
by aussiebabe290
Summary: Oneshot. Is Nathan really Sammy's prince charming? Is Sammy really Nathan's princess?


**A Nathan and Sammy oneshot I thought up when I was watching the final PTTR for the year. Read and review, please!**

**xoxox Rhyleigh**

* * *

I always thought I'd end up with a rich guy, who'd scoop me onto his white horse and carry me back to his castle. He'd be my prince charming, and I'd be his princess.

When I grew up, I realised that it wasn't going to happen. But I've always been a dreamer, so I still had a smidgen of hope.

Owen was the perfect guy for me. I loved him, he loved me, and, most importantly, my parents loved him.

In the end, I found out I didn't love him.

So that was the end of that relationship. Three years, down the gurgler.

I'll admit it, Nathan was on the rebound. But I loved him, from the moment I met him.

My parents didn't like him. I didn't care.

I had found a caring, generous guy who loved me for who I was.

I loved his family, too.

Then he proposed.

Lying in bed, telling me there was something in the bed was not the way I expected to be proposed to. But it was Nathan all over.

I said yes. I had to. I loved him so much.

His parents were thrilled. I was thrilled.

My parents weren't.

The wedding was perfect. But, as we were walking down the aisle, the newest of newlyweds, something unthinkable happened.

Nathan's nan, Louise, fell to the floor.

A massive heart attack.

She died instantly.

We didn't even know she was sick.

So instead of our honeymoon, we were at her funeral.

Nathan loved his nan so much.

How were we supposed to celebrate our marriage when all he could think about was his beloved grandmother?

But we got through it.

We didn't exactly have an easy marriage.

We were broke within three months.

There was no way we were going to let Mum and Dad have the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so'.

We lied.

And ended up back at Nathan's parents' house.

With Rachel, who had broken up with Daniel. She was scarred, scared and hurt, and falling way too deep into the bottle.

We all helped her get over that.

Then Ted moved back. He was finding it way too hard without Louise.

So instead of having our dream apartment, we were at home.

Even after moving back, we didn't have an easy marriage.

Nathan lied.

That was his first mistake.

I forgave him, because I loved him.

Then I went back home with Mum and Dad. I couldn't take it any longer.

But I forgave him.

He came to Mum and Dad's place with flowers. I had missed him so much.

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

We spent the first half of our anniversary at Louise's grave, celebrating her life with the whole family.

The second half was spent in Nathan's childhood bedroom, looking of photos of the two of us, and eating fish and chips.

A very romantic way to end your first full year of marriage.

Then Mum and Dad split, and Julie fell pregnant.

So the Rafter house, if possible, was about to become even more crowded.

And I was feeling completely out of place.

Again.

However, life moves on.

Dave's biological mother appeared out of the blue.

Ben and Melissa got engaged.

And of course, Dave had to throw an engagement party.

Hawaiian themed.

Then Nathan and I had to screw it up.

I found out he slept with Layla.

I knew they'd been spending way too much time with each other.

And I knew she was bad news.

But I never really expected them to sleep together.

And once again, a family event was ruined because of my big mouth.

I wasn't sure if Mel and Ben would ever forgive me.

But they did.

I moved back with my mother.

And Warney.

Or, as Mum calls him, Stewart.

Stewart Warne.

What a name.

I missed Nathan, and yet I wasn't if I could forgive him.

But, when Ben offered me a room at Carbo's place, I accepted.

"You're family, Sammy".

Then how come I didn't feel like family?

but yet, I accepted.

There was no way I could avoid seeing Nathan. He lived next door.

I missed Nathan so much.

And it turns out Rachel liked me a whole lot more than she originally let on.

She and Jake organised for me to come to the footy club fundraiser at the boat club.

They were planning on inviting Nathan as well.

Without telling me.

I saw straight through them.

So Rachel told Jake not to invite Nathan.

But I did.

I called him and asked him to come.

We were left in silence (courtesy of Rachel and Jake).

We talked it over.

And then he karaoked for me.

'I Just Wanna Be With You'.

I was embarrassed.

And thankful for having such a loving husband.

I ended up forgiving him.

Like I always did.

And I moved back.

Because how was I supposed to live without Nathan?

Everything proceeded, right as rain.

Ben and Mel got married.

Rachel had a baby shower for Julie- which we all, including Mum, attended.

Mum broke up with Warney (I know it makes me sound like a horrible, horrible daughter, but I was kind of glad).

Mum got together with a guy twice her age.

He was rich.

Mum smelt money.

Nathan and I were invited to the casino with them.

It was there the problems started up again.

Nathan won us fourteen thousand dollars.

I couldn't have been happier.

It was enough to pay off the debts.

And maybe put down a deposit for an apartment.

We could finally move out of the Rafter house.

But then Nathan blew it.

We lost it.

So he borrowed enough money off Chel to pay off the debts.

He promised Chel he wouldn't go near another casino.

Ever.

And yet he went back.

And won more.

Enough to give Chel back the cheque.

And enough to pay off the debts.

He lied.

To me and to Chel.

There's only so many chances a girl can give a guy.

And there's only so long a girl can go on trusting a guy.

I said I needed time.

He went to the hospital to meet his newborn sister, Ruby.

I packed my bags and headed over to Mum's.

I left letters for everyone, telling them how sorry I was.

But I needed time.

Time to think it over.

Maybe Nathan wasn't meant to be my prince charming.

Maybe he wasn't the one to scoop me onto his white horse.

Maybe I wasn't meant to be his princess.

He was my rebound man.

I was afraid of being lonely.

And that was how met the love of my life.

Was he meant to be the love of my life?

Only time would tell.

And time was what I needed.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_


End file.
